


The search

by Alexasnow



Series: One shot smut [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Groping, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: You are a reporter willing to go to any lengths for a story





	The search

Your hand was shaking as you pressed your hand to the door, taking a deep breath you reminded yourself why you were here. Your contact had obviously had her own agenda but she had promised you would get in without setting off any alarms, she had told you she would see to that. You pushed the door open and no alarm sounded, you held back a moment fearing that maybe it was a silent alarm. After what felt like an age of silence you stepped inside, trying to recall the directions but the sound of heavy footsteps got you turned around, with your heart racing you tried to edge away from where the heavy steps originated. You backed into a room, the lights were off so you could barely see. You moved slowly, your muscles tensing with each heavy footstep. It sounded like more than one person.

You heard a voice state, “Come on now Gabriel see reason.”

 

An angry voice replied, “reason, is he being reasonable?”

 

You tried to steady your breath and tried to calm your racing heart. They sounded close, just outside the door. You tried to keep an eye on the door as you backed away slowly but you knocked into something. A sudden crash led to an eerie silence. ‘shit, there was no way they didn’t hear that’. You had never gone this far for a story before. Breaking into a government facility was maybe a step too far but you needed to continue your stories momentum. Show the public what they were, as they deserved to know. 

 

A bright light blurred your vision momentarily, you weren’t sure as to whether you should run or freeze, as you begin to turn away from the light a deep and stern voice with a Latino lilt made that decision for you, “Freeze.” So you stop dead, holding your hands up in a reflex of surrender as you hear the distinct sound of a gun cocking. “Are you alone?” the voice presses. 

 

You stammer, “Yes.”

 

“Hands to the wall.” They ordered.

 

You exhaled in an uneasy breath, you had really done it now. Damn your source and their lies. You cursed your ambition. Pressing your palms to the cold metallic surface of the wall. You gasp when you feel your legs forced apart. “I am going to have to search you,” he warns.

 

You almost jump when the other voice drawls, “Gabriel, this isn’t fair, you get to do all the fun stuff. I will gladly take it from here and you can be done with this. Nuisance”

 

What sounds like a sigh of frustration sounds behind you and this Gabriel’s voice becomes a little gruff as he responds, “Jesse, I’ve got this.“ 

 

"Fine, but I don’t see how this pretty little thing could cause any problems.”

 

“Looks are deceiving,” he chides as if the other man was a student of some kind.

 

You feel now that wearing a skirt was a bad idea, it hadn’t limited your movement but you felt a little vulnerable now. Your boots made the first part of the search a little less awkward as he patted your calves down for god knows what but once his fingers began tracing over the skin you gasped. The patting motion was replaced by a slow snake-like motion around each thigh. You tensed as his fingers grazed the edge of your panties. He said nothing to make you feel at ease but then again you were trespasser here. Either he was taking his time or it just felt that way but it seemed as if he was being a little more than meticulous. You heard him pull up, you tensed when you felt his hands push under your shirt, sliding them up your back, then slowly circling around your waist and continuing up. You were trying to ignore the urging of your body, reminding yourself this was not the time or place for such things. You squeezed your eyes tightly when he groped your breasts. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to your ear, “you’re clean.” His hands pulled away abruptly and you felt the heat of his body dissipate.

 

“Gabriel, if I didn’t know any better I would think you enjoyed that.” The second voice finally chimed in.

 

“It was necessary,” he replies sounding a little flustered.

 

“Ah come on now, I wouldn’t blame you, boss,” He teases.

 

“Jesse,” he growls, “I have to interrogate her, so..”

 

“Don’t worry, I am right behind you. Just in case she gets any ideas about running.”

 

Gabriel growls. You heard the distinct sound of the gun cocking again, then an order, “turn around. Slowly." 

 

You did as instructed and now faced them. He was towering over you, his brow knitted and his mouth drawn in a tight line. He seemed to scrutinise you before he said, "you can put your arms down, I know you’re unarmed but I will need to know what you’re doing here and how the hell you got in.” He took his hand to your shoulder and ordered, “move.”


End file.
